Nobody Knows Why
by criesofthefallen
Summary: Things happen for a reason. But reasons don't really matter when you loose someone you love. They hardly matter when you find yourself alone and wishing there was something, anything you could do. The reasons why might make sense later, but the light at the end of the tunnel can only light the way for so long. Slash. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Nobody Knows Why**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, although I love both. Anything you don't recognize belongs to me and I would appreciate it if you would ask before using it. HPxTS.

**Warnings: **This is slash and I will ignore flames aimed at this. There will be no more than kissing or heavy petting in this, maybe sex but I'll give you fair warning.

Enjoy.

.

.

.

.

. Nobody Knows Why.

Their first meeting hadn't been the best he'd admit. But what came afterwards was life changing. At least for him it had been. In that one moment he had found the rest of his life and he really wouldn't want it any other way. He loved the idea of forever, always had.

No matter what Natasha and Pepper thought of him, he could settle for one person.

It was only a matter of finding the _right_ person. Laughing to himself, he realized that it wasn't so much that no one could believe him to be capable of monogamy, it was simply that they couldn't see why they could not bring that side out of him.

Oh, they had tried! And he had been happy with Pepper. He had thought, at some point, that he could do forever with her. But the truth was she would never trust him.

After so many years as his PA, she knew his habits best. And she didn't trust him enough to see that he could, and would, honor her. It was always there, the shadow in the back of her eyes. She didn't trust him, not with everything. And he knew better than most, a relationship would never work without trust.

It honestly hadn't surprised him when Pepper had pulled him aside one night after another Avengers meeting and ended it. The aftermath wasn't chaotic or filled with bitter regrets and could have beens. At least, not at first.

It's funny how she had dumped him, just as he'd thought of actually putting that diamond ring on her finger. For the first time, in a long time, he felt numb.

There were no hard feelings on his side, regrets? Oh yes, of those he had plenty. But no hard feelings. The only one who really knew everything, ring and all, was the Cap. But he would never spill. Oh, no. He was far too _honorable_ for that.

The resentment and the battles came much later. And he couldn't understand why. He hadn't broken Pepper's heart. That was the other way around actually. Even if he _had_ seen it coming. Matter of time and all that jazz. But he would heal.

What business of theirs was it if his methods involved drinking himself into oblivion and waking up in strangers' beds.

.

.

.

The day was surprisingly gloomy after so much sunshine and rainbows flashing all over the plays. Well, not entirely true, but it had seemed as if the months since "The Break Up" had been far too cheerful and bright.

Instead, today had dawned grey and gloomy, with the threat of rain hanging over their shoulders. It was a nice day. A _great_ day. It was made all the better when he decided to drop by the park. He hadn't been there in a while. Well, not since he'd thrown the ring in the lake and drank enough for Happy to actually consider taking him to a hospital.

But that was then, this was now.

He was leaning against his car, just gazing at the people passing by. Some stopped and stared, but for the most part, people were used to him. If he had to hazard a guess, the gawkers were more than likely tourists. Deciding to take a walk through the park, Tony made his way down the path leading to the fountain. Maybe he'd find some entertainment there.

Humming as he went along, he felt peaceful for the first time in a long time. He had wasted away for months mourning the loss of what could have been but now it was time to move on. Whistling at the feeling of freedom, he almost felt like skipping but would never indulge in such an urge in public. Not willing. Ever.

A bark and a streak of white were the only warnings he received before he was barreled over by a huge furry thing, and a shout of "Chase!" as he went down.

Groaning as the white blur turned into a siberian husky, Tony pet the great white beast. "Chase! Bad boy, what were you thinking?!" Tony heard the husky, Chase, whine and pull away from him. He sat up and stared at the delicate looking hand that crossed his vision. Taking it he pulled himself up with the strangers help.

"I'm so sorry about that. Were you hurt?" Tony finally glanced down at the stranger, shorter than him by a few inches. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the too bright green eyes framed by locks of ebony. Green eyes narrowed with concern as a hand reached out to gently cup his cheek. "Sir? Are you okay? Were you hurt?"

He smiled as the british lilt grazed his ears and pulled the strangers hand to his lips. "I am quite well—?" He felt a warm glow as viridian eyes lit up with embarrassment and colored pale cheeks crimson.

"I-I, I mean I'm glad you weren't hurt by Chase." The smile flashed his way was almost blinding, and dare he say it, coy?

Charming smile in place he said, "My name is Tony, Tony Stark. May I have the pleasure of your name?"

Bright eyes crinkled in the corners with laughter that escaped through his lips and caressed his hand briefly before he let go, "My name is Harry Potter, and this is Chase. And it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Stark."

Tony pet the husky in silent thanks and looked at the petite man as he looked back at him fearlessly and without any sort of awe or hero worship in sight. Making a decision, he extended his hand, "Would you care to join me for a walk?"

Harry looked at the proffered arm for a moment and grasped it.

The sun came out.

Tony wrapped his arm around his and led him down a path he hadn't noticed before. Smiles on both their faces, they walked in silence with only the occasional bark from Chase breaking the silence.

It was the start of something new. It was the start of something with promise. Maybe, something beautiful.

.

.

.

.Nobody Knows Why.

This will not be a one-shot. I actually plan to write several chapters for this. I'm not saying it will be epic length or anything, it will be multi-chaptered. Hope you enjoyed and, as always, thank you for reading. Reviews are always welcome and greatly appreciated.

CoTF


	2. Chapter 2

**Nobody Knows Why**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, although I love both. Anything you don't recognize belongs to me and I would appreciate it if you would ask before using it. HPxTS.

**Warnings: **This is slash and I will ignore flames aimed at this. There will be no more than kissing or heavy petting in this, maybe sex but I'll give you fair warning.

Great big thanks and bear hugs to all those who took the time to review. I very much appreciate it!

Enjoy.

.

.

.

.

. Nobody Knows Why.

The sky was overcast when Harry finally crawled out of bed and actually decided it would be the responsible thing to do to get to work.

Though it did take some rather admirable effort on his part.

He had gone to sleep really late the night before, a certain billionaire keeping him occupied with his mere presence. He had never had so much fun or laughed so much with someone he was so deeply attracted to.

Tony Stark was many things but for the night Harry had decided to simply go with the flow and not over think things so much for once. He simply let go and enjoyed himself.

That had, of course, ended once Tony and he had said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways. The insufferable man had since made like a plant and put down roots in his brain. He took up space Harry needed to function properly and maybe sleep a few hours, which did not _please_ him. At all. The man was incredibly attractive.

And Harry was attracted. Very much so.

It wasn't just the mans good looks, but his incredible wit and charm. His thoughts had been plagued by warm brown eyes and that cocky smirk. It was so like him to go for guys like Tony, but he knew better. Honestly, he did.

Part of him was scolding himself at the ridiculous thoughts that filtered though his head. As much as he had enjoyed spending time with the other man, he wasn't that much of a recluse that he didn't know what kind of reputation the other had.

And what a reputation it was.

He knew better than anyone you couldn't trust the media, ironic as that was with his current job description. After everything he himself had been through and the accusations thrown at him he was content with the knowledge that none of it was true and they had nothing to back them up.

The same could not be said for the man he was currently interested in.

Pictures said a thousand words and those words painted a picture he was not comfortable in the least. Picture littered different magazine covers and he had eyes. All of the beautiful people and those vacant eyes looking back at him.

He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to get involved.

Only he did.

He so totally did. There was something about Tony that just drew him in inexplicably, but he was sure he could figure out in time. Though he could admit it was that biting tongue that did the most for him. He'd always been a sucker for a witty and clever tongue. And Tony _definitely_ had a tongue on him.

And hadn't that brought him enough problems before? I mean, can anyone say Slytherins?

Walking in CLV he smiled at Karina, the receptionist, and made his was past Phil at the security check point still lost in thought.

Sure, it was easy enough to do nothing and ignore any feelings on his part. I mean, _hello_, H.J. Potter here, The _King_ of the Oblivious. He could always play naive, right?

He glared at his expansive office in general and muttered darkly at himself. He was disgusted at how much like a love-sick fool he acting like.

Going through the motions today was simply going to be so tedious. Snorting he rolled his eyes thinking anyone normal would be all happy or dreamy in the face of their new crush. Urghh, crush. If anyone could see the look of his face now he would get some _very _uncomfortable questions he was not ready to answer.

Scoffing at the ADD direction his thoughts were taking, he looked over at the time and made his was out his office and toward the studio. He glanced over at Pedro and received the okay as he took a seat in the comfy leather chair in place for him.

Placing his head phones on he watched the count down from behind the glass. Red light went on, they were live, "Good morning, New York! HJ here on this oh-so-lovely morning. Temp is at 62 degrees and it looks like rain but don't take my word for it. You guys know me, it _always _looks like rain. Makes my weatherman abilities questionable. Let's not take my word for it, and hey!—" Sandy came in whispering in his ear, "Never mind folks. It _will_ be raining today. _Joy._ Who else is looking forward to this lovely Monday morning? Yeah, thought so. For those freakish morning people let's get it started with Pitbull and Shakira with, well, _Get it Started_!"

Pushing the start on button for the prepared song on the board, he lent back in his chair and drained his coffee.

It was going to be a _long_ day.

Glaring at nothing in particular, he hopelessly prayed Stark was having a similarly shitty start to his day. Or was, at the very _least_, thinking of him too.

Scoffing, he lent forward. _Yeah, right!_

.

.

.

.

.end chapter 2.

Yes, it was short but hey, better than nothing right? Thanks again to all who reviewed and this particular story is after the Avengers movie and years after the DH in HP universe. Not DH compliant. Hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
